


Arrow

by moonorchiids



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Audrey wrecks shit, Bard is he-him, Bard is sort of just vibing, Bard's Name is Kiwi (Wandersong), But only Bard changes, Chaos queen fucking dies, Cinnamon Roll, Gen, HE'S PURE THOUGH, He's an archer now, I TOLD MYSELF I'D COME BACK TO WANDERSONG, Kiwi fires an arrow at Audrey but only gets her shoulder, Sort of swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Thunder filled the air.Silence.And then there was fury.(alt title: Wandersong AU where Kiwi's an antihero.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Help it's 1:35 AM

He'd gone so far.

Lightning, the powerful crack of lightning.

His heart falling to his stomach.

Sweet Eya, the fury.

Before him stood a bane. 

A murderer.

"No! What in Eya's sweet chords?!" He wailed, anguish and despair filling his lungs and being released through his words.

The overseer was dead.

But the world wasn't over yet.

Was it?

He braced himself for death as well.

But nothing came but searing, unbridled fury.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at the creature before him.

"I am Audrey Redheart, hero, chosen by Eya!"

"You...you _monster!"_ He shouted, grabbing his bow and pointing it right at Audrey.

As soon as the arrow was shot, he felt nothing but pain. Searing, instant, horrible pain.

And then he met cold ground.

He laid there.

Probably with a broken back.

Pain.

He probably just got her in the shoulder.

What a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew i don't like how this turned out


End file.
